Sematic Group
Sematic Group (Sematic S.p.A.) is a supplier of elevator components. Based in Osio Sotto, Italy, it manufactures and supplies various elevator components such as automatic elevator doors, entrances, cabins and door operators for Schindler 2400, 2500, 2600, 3300, 3400, 5400 EU/5400 AP, 5500, 6200, 6300, 6500 and 7000 elevators. They also provides modernization for older elevators and complete elevators made under the name Liftmaterial/LM. It was founded in 1959 from the Zappa company, and formed in November 9, 2000 after acquiring Verri (a vehicle elevator manufacturer), Tyler (a US company) and LM Liftmaterial. The company merged with Wittur Group on August 11, 2015 in order to create a leading global supplier to the elevator industry. Both companies have signed an agreement on the transfer of a controlling interest in Sematic to WitturWittur and Sematic to merge in order to create a leading global supplier to the elevator industry - Wittur. Despite this merge agreement signed, the 2009 version of the Sematic Group logo still exist on the products under "Sematic" namesWittur Group - 2016 (which uploaded on the Sematic S.p.A. channel). The name Sematic is a fusion name of "Semag" and the word "automatic". Branches and sub companies Sematic Group has 13 sub companies operating in several countries in the world, they are: *Sematic S.p.A. *Sematic Hungária kft *Sematic S.p.A. - Suisio Plant *LM Liftmaterial GmbH *Sematic UK Ltd *Sematic Singapore Pte Ltd *Sematic (Hong Kong) Limited *Tyler Elevator Products (a division of Sematic USA Inc.) *Computec Srl *Sematic Asansör San.ve Tic.Ltd.Şti. (Turkey) *Sematic Elevadores Mexico S. de R.L. de C.V. *Sematic Elevator Products India Pvt Ltd *Sematic Elevator Products (Changshu) Co.,Ltd Notable projects Most of the elevators installed with Sematic 2000 B-HR doors are made for Schindler. High-rise buildings *World Trade Center, New York, United States (Sematic 2000 B-HR doors) *Wheelock Square, Shanghai, China (Sematic 2000 B-HR doors) *Palazzo Lombardia, Milan, Italy (Sematic 2000 B-HR doors and cabins) *Landmark East, Hong Kong, China (Sematic 2000 B-HR doors) *International Commerce Centre, Hong Kong, China (Sematic 2000 B-HR doors) *Marina Bay Financial Centre, Singapore (Sematic 2000 B-HR doors) *Zifeng Tower Greenland Plaza, Nanjing, China (Sematic 2000 B-HR door) Hotels *Silhouette Tower, Doha, Qatar (LM Panoramic elevator, Sematic 2000 R doors, and cabin) *The Sands Macau, Macau, China (Sematic 2000 B-HR doors) *Boscolo Hotel, Budapest, Hungary (Sematic 2000 C-MOD doors) Modernizations *Millennium Bridge Inclined Lift, London, England *Royal Courts of Justice, London, England *Dannebergplatz, Wien, Austria *Kunstsammlung Nordrhein, Dusseldorf, Germany *Campanone (Civic Tower), Bergamo, Italy Offices *Swedbank Headquarters, Vilnius, Lithuania (Sematic 2000 B doors, and cabins) *Post Tower, Bonn, Germany (Sematic 2000 B-HR doors) *Vacheron Constantin Headquarters, Geneva, Switzerland (Sematic 2000 B, and cabibs) *Merck Serono Headquarters, Geneva, Switzerland (Sematic 2000 B, and cabibs) Special projects *Maison Ceramique, Maastricht, Netherlands (LM Jade 100 elevators, Sematic 2000 B doors, and cabins) *Antilia Building, Mumbai, India (Sematic 2000 B doors) *Namaste Dagoba, Xi'an, China (Sematic 2000 SWS doors) *Oceania Shopping Center, Moscow, Russia (Sematic 2000 R doors) Transports *Cahill Expressway, Sydney, Australia (Sematic 2000 B doors, elevators installed by Liftronic) *Stuttgart Airport, Stuttgart, Germany (Sematic 2000 B doors) *Amsterdam Schiphol Airport, Amsterdam, Netherlands (Sematic 2000 HD doors) *Camino de Zurbaran, Bilbao, Spain (Sematic 2000 SWS doors, inclined elevator installed by ThyssenKrupp) *Guillemins TGV Station, Liege, Belgium (Sematic 2000 R doors, and cabins) *Frankfurt International Airport, Frankfurt, Germany (Sematic 2000 B-HR doors) Gallery Door components Sematic door operator arms.JPG|Sematic car door operator used on a Schindler 3300 AP elevator. Sematic component 5400 AP.jpg|Sematic 2000 B-HR shaft door component used on a Schindler 5400 AP elevator. Sematic components being installed.jpg|Sematic car door operator being installed on a Sigma branded Otis elevators (Sigma Muse NV) in Hong Kong. A ton of Sematic and Sigma boxes.jpg|Sematic door components being installed on a Sigma branded Otis elevators (Sigma Muse NV) in Hong Kong. Logos Logo_new.jpg|The Sematic Group logo since 2009. See also Competitors for door components *GAL *Wittur Group (competitors relations no longer exist since 2016) External links *Official website Category:Generic elevator component companies